


been in love with love (something binding us together)

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa convinces Rei to sneak into the pool for a midnight swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	been in love with love (something binding us together)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for asukacausesthermalexpansion on Tumblr. She suggested it and I jumped to it \^-^/. And I wrote this really quickly I want it to be cute.
> 
> Title taken from San Francisco by The Mowgli's.

After a long inner debate with himself, Rei finally gave in.

Nagisa had whined and pleaded all day, and after an exhausting (yet inspiring) conversation with Haruka, Rei had no more patience. He was proud of his work, and in a way he was proud of Haruka as well. Haruka was intimidating at first glance, but really he was a sweet kid. Makoto had good taste (Rei would never tell him that in person though).

But back to the point— Nagisa has asked if they could sneak into the pool that night to swim together. He “knew that Makoto and Haruka wouldn’t do that (well maybe Haruka, but that’s not the point!) So they should just go so Nagisa can see Rei swim!”

And here Rei was— Nagisa had hugged him so quickly when they met at the fence that Rei didn’t have any time to protest. His glasses were knocked askew, and Nagisa righted them with nimble fingers. Rei tried to hide the blush, but it was no use.

Nagisa had brought a flashlight and exclaimed quite loudly how they had brought this with them on their trip to the old Swimming Club. Most of it was jumbled excitement that Rei had a hard time deciphering as he helped Nagisa climb the fence and leap over to the pool.

Rei followed, and now he stood next to Nagisa, panting and feeling— well he wasn’t sure. It was exciting thinking about the fact that they had just _trespassed_ at night to get into the pool just to swim. Rei had no idea how fatigued he was after school to agree to something like this. He was a top-notch student! What if they were caught?!

“Come on Rei!” Nagisa started to pull his shirt off, and the flashlight was rolling away from the pool, beam of light slicing through the hedges on the other side of the fence. “We’ll race!”

“Well— I— uh…” Nagisa tugged at his arm, and then Rei was almost toppling into the pool. He started to pull off his shirt and pants, while Nagisa watched with a strange sort of fascination/anticipation mix.

“One lap, that’s all. You do butterfly, I’ll do the breaststroke. If Makoto were here he’d make you do all the forms!” Nagisa started to laugh, but Rei was already getting in position, knocking Nagisa into the edge of the pool to get started.

“One, two, three. Go!”

One lap didn’t feel like enough, and that’s all Rei has to say about it.

Nagisa still won, but Rei didn’t feel like admitting defeat. He had technically only just learned how to swim, but that didn’t matter. In all of the calculations he had made, really Rei had an advantage over Nagisa in the area in which—

“Rei,” Nagisa’s voice had dropped so low Rei had barely heard it, but it was just enough to catch his attention. “You know—.”

“Wanna go another lap?” Rei asked, noting the look of momentary disappointment on Nagisa’s face. “Maybe let me win a little?”

They actually went two more laps, and the last one Nagisa had lost and grabbed onto Rei’s goggles in an attempt to snap him in the face, but instead ended up colliding with Rei full body. Amongst their giggling and panting, Nagisa grabbed onto Rei’s neck to support himself, and then they were nose to nose.

“Rei,” his voice was similar to before, only even softer now that they were even closer. “You are so beautiful, you know that right?"

Rei felt himself stutter, and then Nagisa wrapped his legs around Rei’s waist. The water sloshed around them, and in their small pool of moonlight Rei could see Nagisa’s eyelids droop shut before their lips collided.

It was cliché. It was so horribly cliché that Rei wanted to laugh, but that kiss clung to him like something else. Nagisa: dripping wet and nearly sobbing into their lip lock with everything he had, made Rei feel— _what no this is so stupid are you serious_ —he felt unimaginably _free_.

When they finally broke Nagisa started to laugh, and then Rei was being pushed underwater. He panicked— _god what is going on —_ and when he resurfaced Nagisa was on the other side of the pool shouting: “If you can beat me in another lap I’ll kiss you again!”

Rei could only say this once— but he felt like his heart was soaring.


End file.
